


ninja time

by duliner



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Apologies, Fluff, Fluff to Angst, M/M, Trauma, aw yea, so this is just a compiled assortment of all my ninja/ninja family writing i have previously written, some of this is old but too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duliner/pseuds/duliner
Summary: this is my compiled Pile of ninja / ninja family writing so uh !! yeah i'll just drop this here. just a bunch of shorts, chapters do not have anything to do with each other
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 23





	1. better?

**Author's Note:**

> soft time :)
> 
> this is my first (?) shenzed writing ?? maybe ???

Zed sat up suddenly, drawing away from the closeness. Shen leaning after him unintentionally, “what’s wrong?”

Wringing his hands, he opened and closed his mouth some before looking back sadly at Shen. “I know that you’ve forgiven me. I know you’re saying you’re here for me. I know that you don’t remember what was going through my head, and I know it doesn’t matter anymore, but-” Zed broke off, shaking his head and trying to push back tears.

Reaching slightly for him before pulling back, Shen said gently, “It matters to you. If anything you’ve said tonight means something, that does. And if it matters to you, it’s important to me. I’m here for you. I wasn’t always in the past, and I’m sorry I failed you. But for as long I stand from now on, I always will be. I just need you to let me.”

Shaking his head, Zed’s started to speak multiple times, his words catching in his throat. “But I never appreciated you like I should’ve. And I left you when you needed me.”

Sighing, Shen rubbed Zed’s arm. “If you keep saying you never appreciated me, maybe that will come true. But I know that you’re the most important person in the world to me, and I’m here for you, and you need to realize that’s unconditional.” Looking him in the eyes, he continued. “You’ve changed. I’ve changed. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse. But we’re here now, and I’m not about to let you go again.”

Jerking his head up, Zed waved his hands around while he spoke, something he wouldn’t normally do. “But what if it’s not a good idea? What if I leave you again because I’m not strong enough? Would I leave you to suffer in the wake of another mess I make?” Looking away quickly, and talking softer, “I didn’t even see you trying to follow me… Did you even want to?”

Trying to interject, to try to explain that he had followed him, but left him to heal alone, Shen blurted, “darling I was-”

“I left you there. I left you there because I was broken and you deserved none of that from anyone, let alone me.” Looking over at Shen, quieter, he hesitated before saying two little words. “I’m sorry.”

Seeing the tears began to run down his lover’s face, Shen put aside the words he would say later and just treated him with love. “Zed... come here.” Pulling him down against him on the couch, he rubbed his back softly. “Better?” 

“Yeah, better.”


	2. nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> nice and small, as a treat

Nothing. There was nothing else in the world, just Shen, and the broken body. Jhin did this, that was painfully, more than painfully obvious. And he had torn the last thing Shen loved away from him. And here Shen was, finally the higher of them. And there was Zed on the ground.


	3. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h a h h a h a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun with this one :)

_ When you said your last goodbye. _ He collapsed onto his knees, barely taking notice of the rest of the room.  _ I died a little bit inside. _ Everything had been fine that morning.

“Well if he turns on us, we’ll have each other to defend ourselves, right?”

“Together.”

_ I lay in tears in bed all night. _ Was he screaming? Sure felt like it, though he was too far gone to notice or care.  _ Alone without you by my side. _

“I can handle myself, just go get some food, okay?”

_ But if you loved me. _ The body in front of him was cold and broken, disfigured by the one they chased.  _ Why’d you leave me. _ He collapsed completely, drained and as broken as his lover before him. 

_ Take my body. _ Screaming filled his ears, most likely his own, but maybe others.  _ Take my body. _ Jhin needed to die, he needed to die thousands of times over and he needed to now.

_ All I want is. _ His lover’s smirk replayed in his mind, as numbness enveloped him.  _ All I need is. _ He jerked himself off the ground and grabbed his shinobigatana.  _ To find somebody. _ Pain flooded him as the rain poured down. He was gone.  _ I’ll find somebody. _ Rain filled Shen’s mouth as he screamed.


	4. warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's some soft for u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see im a good person

Zed wrung his hands in frustration, smacking his head on the wall by accident, while Shen laughed at him, detangling his hair. Again, Shen guided his hands, one over the other, to braid his hair while Zed huffed. Eventually, Zed managed to make a sloppy braid, and Shen, cheeks red from laughing, leaned against him, closing his eyes and just being warm.


	5. mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im kind and gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kids can wait lmao

Shen stirred to Zed running his fingers through his hair. Was he braiding it? What a dork. But he was comfortable here. He wasn’t really sure how long he’d been asleep, but he didn’t care much either. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” Zed finished off the braid and stroked his cheek softly.

Stretching a little, he leaned against him, and picked up his hands. “How long was I asleep?”   
  
Shrugging a little, the bastard knew exactly how long, he paused for a moment before responding, “Eh, a few hours more or less?” Zed smirked a little, watching Shen intertwine their hands mindlessly.

“Wait I was supposed to go help Akali today.” Shen started to get up but Zed pulled him down again.

Wrapping his other arm around Shen, he fake yawned and leaned against him. “Mm… but I really love holding you, just a little longer?”   
  


“But I need to be a good teacher, remember?”   
  
“Eh. Kids can wait. Cuddling is better.”

Sighing, Shen didn’t have much of an argument to that. Akali would be pissed as hell, but too bad. He wanted to savour these few moments they got to not worry about Jhin, about the split, about the darkness of the world. They would just be in their bubble for a little longer.


	6. too late, is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> est-il jamais trop tard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some more angst :D

Spinning around, Shen held a knife to Zed’s throat. “So why don’t you tell me why you really came here tonight?”   
  


“It’s time to think outside of the box.” Zed lifted a hand to Shen’s cheek gently, still keeping one at his side, and nodded. “It’s so good to see your face.”

“You’re not making this any easier,” he growled.

Sighing, Zed lifted his hand from his side, arm slick with blood. “You can’t save everyone, and sometimes you have to make others a priority.”

“Then why did you come here?”

“Kayn will help you.”

Shen was hardening again. He would only hurt himself more like this. Reaching up and brushing Shen’s cheek, Zed smiled again. “There are some things you’re just going to have to let go. And I hope you know that I don’t just mean me.”

He nodded, and stood up.

  
“I shouldn’t be here… but…” Zed coughed again, and Shen watched as he dissipated into smoke.  _ Could he find the body before it died? Probably not. Was he going to try anyway? Of course. _


	7. subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm............

“The problem is… you want to fix this mess, and did we ever want to build anything that wouldn’t break from the start?”   
“That’s rather shallow of you to say.”

“Maybe… but was it wrong?”


	8. oh..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whatever you-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft, as a treat

Shifting to face the other man, Shen continued. “I need you to be ready by dawn.”

“Whatever you say, ~ Eye of Twilight ~.” Zed smirked.

Clenching his jaw slightly, he stiffened. “I dare you to say that so condescending again.”

“Oh,” Leaning back, Zed stared Shen down. “You underestimate just how condescending I can be.”

Shoving the other man against the wall, Shen talked quickly and roughly, “you better hold your tongue before I bite it off.”

“Whatever you say, Eye of-”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh.”


	9. be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c:

Pausing for a moment, hands still in Shen’s hair, he realized that he felt alright for the first time in a long time. With Shen here to lean on, and him for Shen, and right now, with Shen asleep on his lap, maybe it was alright. Alright to just  _ be _ .


	10. freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love flipping back and forth

Zed froze in his tracks, barely processing anything else around him.  _ Fuck _ .

  
  


Shen fell to the ground with a final thud, a smile on his face. As the world turned dark, he knew it was fine now. Because with Zed’s broken body by his side, Jhin’s underneath him, he had no purpose left, and it was time to move on.


	11. gremlins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ikr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some family, for ur soul

Walking into the house, Shen was promptly greeted with the smell of burning metal. 

Finding Zed in the living room, he sighed. "What the fuck did you do this time?"

"Hmm… as in what?"

"Why does the house smell like  _ that _ ?"

Humming, Zed stood up and headed upstairs. "Talk to Kayn, I think he went in the kitchen."

"Why would you-" Before he could finish, Zed had disappeared.

Stalking into the kitchen, Shen found Kayn stirring a pot. With smoke coming out of it. With burnt pasta. And no water. Grabbing the gremlin, he put it outside, turned off the stove, and went to go yell at the dumbass husband he had, finding Akali in the hallway, he patted her on the head and dodged her teeth.


	12. you're going to be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

_ “You’re going to be fine.” _

Floating.

Drifting.

Painless.

Empty.

But there was something there.

He was there, right?

Who was he, then?

“At last we meet.” A figure had appeared, back turned to him.  _ Him _ . Shen. That’s right.

Standing up, but not really, he tried getting closer to the figure but he couldn’t close the gap between them. “Where’s Zed?”

“You remembered him quickly.”

“What does that mean?”

“You had a bond that… was very intriguing. Time will tell what happens now?”

“So this is what it feels like.” Looking around at the empty space around him, Shen sighed softly. “I suppose he’s on his own now.”

“Yes…. but you’re not quite done yet. What would you like to see from your life once more? Time is irrelevant here.”

“How about… when we were younger. When we weren’t burdened with Jhin?” Looking at the figure, which emitted a strange light, he saw it nod softly.

_ Zed backed up, head lifted, a determined look on his face. Drawing his blades back in his hands, he called out to Shen. “Are you going to hold back so much forever? Come on, you know I can handle you.” _

_ “What if I’d rather take a walk instead, rather than fighting an insufferable shadow?”  _

_ “Well, then we’ll go on a walk.” Zed walked closer to him, hovering a foot away from him, and waved him forward. “After you.” _

_ Racing down the path, they stopped by the river. Leaning over, Shen plucked a flower from the ground. Tucking it behind Zed’s ear, he stepped back and nodded. “I name you the prettiest flower.” _

_ Raising an eyebrow skeptically, yet bearing a smile on his face, Zed responded. “The prettiest?” _

_ “The prettiest.” Shen nodded. _

_ And Zed smiled. It was soft and gentle, but it spread. And he moved forward, a little jerkily, and pulled Shen into a hug. Then proceeded to fling him into the river pool. _

Shen smiled, unintentionally drifting closer to the memory. “He smiled more that day than I’d seen in a while. Though, I wasn’t too happy about being utterly soaked. But that was a good day.” Glancing back, the figure was gone. Shen was alone with his memories.

_ Zed pressed a kiss softly on his forehead. “You’ll feel better in the morning, now get some rest.” _

_   
_ _ “It’s just a cold, you don’t need to worry.” Shen started to stand up, and Zed pushed him back down. _

_ He shook his head. “Nope. You’re not allowed to work unless you are in prime health.”  _

_ “Fine.” Drawing the blanket closer over him, Shen sighed. “Don’t do anything dangerous, please.” _

_ “Of course not, I wouldn’t be able to see your reaction otherwise.” _

“We thought we could handle anything, that nothing could faze us, that as long as we had each other, we’d be alright.” Dropping an extended hand slightly, Shen sighed. “Not even each other was enough to protect us.”

Immediately the memories flashed to when they first saw one of Jhin’s  _ works _ . Shen frowned and backed some when he saw the fresh, raw looks on his and Zed’s faces as they walked out of the building.

_ “The flower! It turned her into a flower!” _

_ “Why didn’t you do anything to save her?” _

_ Zed frowned, stiffening as they entered the home of yet another victim, looking for some clue from the madman. They had to solve his riddle. They had to win this sick game.  _

Shaking his head as it flashed through hundreds of bodies, people they couldn’t save, he slumped in defeat. “We worked so hard, but how many people did we even save? To him it was just a game.”

_ Zed rubbed Shen’s back, eyes blank. “We thought we were so close.” _

_ “That’s what he wants us to think. In reality, he’s far ahead of us, laying the steps for us to follow.” _

“I always thought I didn’t want to die. And I didn’t. I’d rather be alive with the people I care about. But it’s not as much of an end, is it?”

_ “I’m sorry, Shen. I can’t let this be the balance I stand for anymore. Jhin deserved to die” _

_ “So you’re leaving?” _

_ “Not alone.” _

_ “Then with who?” _

The being shook its head. “No, it’s only another beginning.” The figure before him turned to face him finally, and it was faceless, just light filled. “And now it’s time to walk away.”

_ “I need your help.” _

_ “And I, yours.” _

_ “So like old times?” _

_ “We never left the old times, isn’t that the thing we’ve learned?” _

“I know,” Shen murmured, not releasing his gaze from the flashing of memories before him.

_ Shen watched Zed from across the bar, waiting for him to make the next move. _

Sighing, he turned and tried to move closer to the figure again, this time successfully. “I hope he finds peace.”

“Have you found yours?”

Looking back at the flashes of his life, Shen smiled. “I believe I have. So now,” Shen reached for the figures extended hand, “show me the light.”


End file.
